I Will Be Back
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "Em seu rosto, pude ver uma lágrima brotando e contornando suas formas, então parti, deixando mais um pedaço do meu coração para trás, mas tendo certeza que um dia voltaria..." Oneshot, Yaoi and Lemon... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Be Back**

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Masashi Kishimoto "emprestados" - o que significa que eles continuam pertencendo a ele...

Atenção: Essa fic é Lemon, o que significa que haverá relacionamentos amorosos homossexuais. Por isso, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

**************Surprise** ^^ caso queiram ver eu fiz uma capa para esta fanfic assim como para outras então visite o meu blog, o link está no meu profile...

* * *

Por entre as árvores podia-se sentir a adrenalina que fluía pelo meu corpo, não somente pela altura em que me encontrava, mas pelo fato do vento frio bater em meu rosto com força ricocheteando meus fios de cabelo contra minha pele, pela cor cinza claro que se pusera no céu, e por saber que logo em baixo estava ele com seus cabelos loiros, e seus orbes azuis, tentando me achar, arriscando-se de todo modo a encontrar nem que fosse um resquício da minha existência. Eu sei que não era justo impor minha ausência a pessoas que me amavam tanto, mas era o certo a se fazer, meu futuro estava ligado àquele que me fizera sofrer, por quem eu sempre iria buscar numa saga sem fim por vingança, e não, eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer. O amava muito para não poder ser cem por cento dele. Naruto havia crescido, e eu sempre estive à espreita observando de longe, porque era difícil viver sem seu sorriso, sem sua teimosia, e eu tinha o dever de vê-lo a cada dia que se passava crescendo mais, tanto como pessoa quanto que em sua forma física, já que não podia tê-lo ao meu lado mais uma vez. Isso sim era um sofrimento sem tamanho, viver sem as pessoas que eu amava, e que me amavam. No fim, fazer o que se somos obrigados a conviver com as nossas escolhas?

Escutei algo ao longe. "Sasuke!" Meu nome era tão doce em sua boca que podia ser comparado a leite condensado, tão suave e açucarado, eu queria poder gritar com todas as minhas forças que estava ali, mas para o nosso bem eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Esperei até não ouvi-lo mais clamando pelo meu nome, me segurando com tudo que me fora dado para não chorar, mas foi em vão às lágrimas se fizeram presentes no meu rosto enquanto tentava me segurar com todas as minhas forças naquele tronco, descendo daquela árvore que me servira de abrigo por aquelas longas horas. Sim, numa coisa eu tinha de parabeniza-lo: era muito persistente e disso eu tinha certeza, todas as partes do meu corpo estavam doendo e tudo graças a sua persistência. Pus meus pés ao chão, olhei ao redor para ter certeza de que ele não estaria por perto, e assim segui em frente sem olhar para trás, caminhando em passos lentos, pensando sobre a solidão que me consumia lentamente a cada dia que se passava, e das lembranças daqueles que eu amava e que um dia estiveram do meu lado, e da saudade que eles me causavam, até que escutei a mais inesperada das exclamações: "Sasuke!" Sua voz falhava. Pude sentir sem antes mesmo olhar em seu rosto que assim como meus olhos não me obedeciam e deixavam se levar derramando pequenas gotas cristalinas, os dele também, e eu lutei para não olhar para trás, ah, lutei, mas não pude continuar quando o senti me abraçando pelas costas, foi difícil sentir o toque daquela pele rente a minha e não me deixar levar pelas emoções, a saudade fluíra por entre minhas veias, e poder sentir aquele cheiro que exalava do seu corpo mais uma vez, me inebriava e me preenchia da mais plena alegria, podia enfim revê-lo, toca-lo e acaricia-lo, não somente em meus sonhos, sim, agora ele estava realmente perto de mim.

Me virei tentando esconder as lágrimas, mas não pude continuar sendo forte quando vi seu rosto, coberto pelas mesmas que se fizeram presentes. Sim, foi difícil, e quando menos esperei fui abraçado mais uma vez; um abraço tão forte que chegava a doer, numa dor de desespero, como se ele me apalpasse de todas as formas apenas para ter certeza de que eu estava ali na sua frente, enquanto que seus olhos jorravam deliberadamente, e em seguida algo inesperado aconteceu: meus lábios foram selados pelos seus.

Me assustei de inicio, mas acabei me entregando. Seus lábios eram doces ao mesmo tempo em que eram furtivos, insistentes, me embriagando a cada novo toque, e pedindo por consolo e apego, até que fui acertado com um golpe em cheio sobre minha bochecha, tão forte que me fez cair, machucou-me, mas eu não podia reclamar nem ao menos entrar desacordo com aquele ato de desespero. Sim, eu sabia que merecia. Por isso permaneci imóvel, apenas esperando pelo que ele iria falar; ele apenas chorava. "Porque você me deixou?" Enquanto que eu não conseguia responder, ele sabia o porquê e só não queria aceitar a verdade, até que ele se deitou sobre mim e mais uma vez tomou meus lábios e os proclamou como seus, desta vez num beijo mais sereno, mais suave, tão suave quanto o toque da seda, tão doce quanto um morango coberto por chocolate. Pus meus dedos por entre seus cabelos, o acariciando, o tomando por completo, enquanto que suas mãos desciam por minha cintura, denunciando o que aconteceria a seguir, mas não me importei, sabia que seria dele, meus sonhos me diziam isso, e minha vontade sempre foi a de tê-lo, de toca-lo, não somente como amigo, e agora estava com ele ali, por cima de mim, me tomando como se toma um copo de água quando se está sedento.

Pude sentir seu membro enrijecido roçando sobre minha calça na região onde se fazia presente o meu também enrijecido, denunciando o quanto eu estava enraizado dentre aquele momento. Éramos só eu e ele, e se eu pudesse, continuaria assim pelo resto da minha vida. Não aguentava mais o desejo de tê-lo, e pude sentir que ele sentia o mesmo, no momento em que se desfez dos meus lábios e começou a morder o meu pescoço, de forma carinhosa, lentamente, apenas me incitando mais desejo e mais prazer, e assim continuou. Agora mordiscava meu peitoral, que em segundos estava desnudo apenas pela força do seu desejo, depois meu abdômen, e quando dei por mim, ele já trabalhava sobre as calças, mostrando o que se sucederia a seguir, fazendo questão de movimentar-me de forma luxuriosa e despudorada, então, lentamente, desabotoou minhas calças e as tirou, como se quisesse vislumbrar cada milímetro da minha pele, ainda não acreditando que eu estava ali, com ele, fazendo com que fossemos um só. Sobrara agora apenas minha cueca, e quando dei por mim, ele a mordiscou e a tirou tão lentamente com os lábios, mordiscando, algo que me levou ao delírio. Jamais imaginara que um dia poderia tê-lo por completo como estava tendo agora, e assim pude sentir seu sexo pela primeira vez. Seus lábios me tomaram, de forma ágil e abrupta, fazendo com que seus dentes esbarrassem sobre minha pele diversas vezes, mas isso não machucava, apenas me proporcionava mais prazer e me fazia gemer, e pedir por mais, e sim, ele aparentava saber perfeitamente como me enlouquecer, e fizera isso com tamanha destreza que no fundo me assustava; então apenas me deixei sentir, sua língua brincava comigo e me incitava a me sentir mais e mais como parte de seu corpo, como se estivéssemos conectados, pertencendo, finalmente.

Então quando estava prestes a me deixar explodir em meio ao êxtase que estava sentindo, ele parou, subiu lentamente com sua respiração rente ao meu corpo. Senti o quanto descompassado estava, e aquilo me deixava ainda mais emocionado, ainda mais frágil em suas mãos, porque agora sabíamos que estávamos nos tornando um só corpo, então me pus a beijá-lo, em um beijo diferente dos outros. O sabor doce se misturou ao sabor de sexo, ao sabor de luxuria, algo que ambos jamais haviam provado antes, e que sim, estávamos nos deixando levar perante ao nosso amor um pelo outro. Seu toque ainda se fazia desesperado por entre minha pele, como se buscasse conhecer cada músculo, cada terminação nervosa, e assim me roubava mais e mais gemidos; quando dentre os nossos gemidos pude escutar um "Te amo" tão perto do meu ouvido que pude sentir até as oscilações de sua voz, e as falhas de sua respiração, e assim eu respondi do mesmo modo, ofegante, "Também te amo", e isso foi quase um convite para o próximo passo. Naruto desabotoou suas calças lentamente como se pedisse para que eu visse seu corpo por completo assim como ele fizera com o meu, então quase que como atendendo prontamente o pedido, tirei suas calças com as minhas próprias mãos, vendo pela primeira vez toda sua virilidade, a pele de sua glande rosada a mostra, me fazendo devanear sobre ter aquele membro dentro de mim, e assim ele o fez, me pôs deitado de pernas abertas, umedeceu os dedos e lentamente os penetrou, preparando meu corpo para o que estava por vir.

Tirou seus dedos dos meus glúteos, e mais uma vez os levou a boca, molhando sua mão com sua própria saliva e umedecendo seu sexo, tão rígido quanto as pedras que se faziam presente dentre aquela floresta em que nos encontrávamos. Lentamente ele posicionou sua virilidade em direção a minha fissura, penetrando pouco a pouco sua glande dentro da imensidão do meu corpo, que clamava por ele como um todo, quase que gritando, pedindo com força que ele abarca-se minha escuridão com toda sua luz. E então ele atendeu meus pedidos. Perguntou se estava doendo, e mesmo estando, respondi que não. Me encontrava ansioso e tudo que eu queria agora era tê-lo dentro de mim, de uma vez por todas. Atendendo prontamente ao desejo expresso pelo brilho dos meus olhos ele me tomou, com força, me arrancando alguns gemidos de dor, o que o fez ameaçar a sair de mim. O prendi por entre minhas pernas e o beijei, impedindo-o de cortar o nosso elo, e abafando o que meu corpo pedia para que eu o dissesse, impedindo que ele rasgasse nossa conexão que se formou dentre todos os nossos sentimentos. Assim, lentamente, ele começou a se movimentar, enquanto que suas mãos deslizavam em direção ao meu membro, o incitando, o deixando e pedindo por mais e mais, e ele assim o fazia, do mesmo modo que ele aumentara a velocidade de suas ações, ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos de sua mão, quase que denunciando que ele estava prestes a explodir, e eu não podia reclamar, porque estávamos nas mesmas condições. Desse modo, contraí todos os meus músculos, deixando que minhas sementes fluíssem por entre meu sexo, enquanto que o sentia preencher meu corpo, com tudo que tinha, plantando dentro de mim sua vida, sua paixão, não quebrando nossa conexão e não tirando seu membro dentro de mim, me beijando, um beijo molhado, convidativo, me pedindo para ama-lo assim como ele me amava.

Não consegui me controlar; apenas falei o quanto o amava, o quanto sentia sua falta, fiz questão de deixar claro tudo o que sentira por todo esse tempo, e ele apenas me olhava, com aquele olhar singelo e compreensivo, vendo pela primeira vez que nosso sentimento um pelo outro sempre fora recíproco, enquanto sentia suas forças se esvaírem e seu membro perder suas forças dentro de mim, ele me beijou mais uma vez e assim adormecemos abraçados e deitados perante a terra que nos rodeava.

Quando acordei, sabia que teria de partir, minha vingança ainda não havia sido concretizada e eu nada podia fazer até que tudo estive-se em fim resolvido, então falei rente ao seu ouvido "Eu tenho que ir, mas eu te prometo... assim que tiver terminado minha missão eu voltarei, porque eu te amo, e sempre serei seu".

Em seu rosto, pude ver uma lágrima brotando e contornando suas formas, então parti, deixando mais um pedaço do meu coração para trás, mas tendo certeza que um dia voltaria...

**Fim...**


	2. Chapter Extra

Finalmente pus um fim em minha vingança, a saudade batia em meu peito com tanta força que cada vez que eu a sentia me faltava o ar, enfim matara aquele que me fizera sofrer, a luta foi árdua, e sim quase perdi minha vida junto a ele, Itachi, o irmão que matou nossos pais e assim a minha paz junto a eles, e fez questão de fazer do que sobrou da minha vida um inferno, queria que o nosso fim fosse diferente, mas nada iria curar a ferida que se fez presente durante todos esses anos em meio peito, nem mesmo o amor que eu sentia por Naruto conseguiu me fazer superar esse ódio, e que agora não tinha mais sentido, o fim estava próximo, pois agora, o portador de todo meu ódio já não se fazia mais presente entre nós, no mundo dos vivos, e eu agradecia aos céus por ter sido forte o suficiente para mata-lo, no fim nada disso importava mais, um dia prometi ao meu amor que voltaria, que quando minha vingança estivesse completa, voltaria a me portar ao seu lado, e esse dia enfim chegara, há tempos não o via, não o tocava, e agora saber que estaria mais uma vez ao seu lado me fazia tremer, de alegria, de alívio e de saudades, e assim corri o mais rápido que pude por entre as árvores verdes e altas, por entre os bosques e os arbustos, passando por cada caminho, cada floresta que estivesse no caminho, buscando mais uma vez por aquele ser que um dia eu tinha deixado para trás prometendo voltar, usei de todas as minhas forças naquela corrida, e quando o sol se pusera eu ainda estava de pé, correndo, não me importava com mais nada, nem mesmo parara para prestar atenção no sol, ou na lua que se fazia presente dentre esses dias, só queria ele ao meu lado, seu cheiro, o sabor dos seus lábios entre os meus o calor do seu corpo, e assim por fim cheguei aos portões de Konoha, nada havia mudado e isso me confortava sendo assim me pronunciei, porém me assustei, quando as portas me foram abertas e enfim pude ver mais uma vez ver o meu lar, me esperando de braços abertos.

A saudade se apossara do meu peito assim como as lembranças da minha infância, cada treino, cada brincadeira, cada batalha travada, tudo viera a minha mente assim como o vento que se chocava com meu rosto, sim ela veio em minha direção àquela que portava cabelos rosados e força de 1000 homens, Sakura correu e pulou em meus braços, sim seu abraço era confortável, eu também sentia sua falta, eu sentia falta da sua amizade, dos seus conselhos e tudo mais, quando éramos crianças ela me amava e eu sempre tentando mostra-la que não, eu não sentia o mesmo, contudo depois de tanto insistir por fim ela entendeu e seguiu em frente fazendo com que nós nos tornássemos grandes amigos.

- Sasuke... Pensei que você nunca mais voltaria...

Falou a mesma em prantos enquanto que me abraçava, porém não era aqueles olhos verdes que eu almejava ver agora, tudo que eu queria era poder ter o loiro de olhos azuis e cicatrizes nas bochechas, sim eu precisava dele, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, precisava mais uma ver fitar os seus olhos e dizer ao mesmo o quanto eu o amava, o quanto eu sentira sua falta.

- Sakura eu tenho que pedir desculpa a todos vocês, admito que errei e agi de forma impensada e inconsequente, mas antes de qualquer coisa, de podermos conversar e tudo mais, eu preciso encontrar o Naruto, você sabe me dizer onde ele foi?

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas de felicidade que por fim se faziam presentes em seus olhos e sorriu Naruto já havia lhe contado tudo que acontecera entre os dois quando o loiro o buscou em sua última tentativa de encontra-lo, no começo sentiu raiva, pois seus sentimentos ainda se viam ali, guardados, mas por fim entendeu e aceitou, se ambos se amavam ela não deveria ir contra esse amor, ela nunca fora mesquinha e sentia um carinho muito grande tanto por Naruto quanto por Sasuke e agora o único desejo que a mesma tinha era o de ver ambos juntos, e felizes então por fim disse-lhe onde o outro estava.

- Ele está no vale do fim, desde que você partiu, todas as tardes no mesmo horário, ele vai em direção ao vale e treina, esperando um dia poder finalmente ter você de volta, aqui conosco.

- Eu te peço que me perdoe, mas eu preciso mesmo ver Naruto, senti muito a sua falta e quero poder olhar mais uma vez em seus olhos e por fim abraça-lo.

- Eu entendo, então vá encontra-lo estarei aqui quando vocês voltarem e podemos enfim conversar e mais uma vez estarmos todos juntos.

E assim Sasuke se foi, mas uma vez naquele dia se pondo a correr, ele precisava de todas as formas encontrar aquele que o deu forças para enfim amar e saber como é ser amado, enquanto que Sakura ficava para trás o vendo, feliz por seu amigo estar de volta, enfim a busca de todas havia terminado e ele estaria de volta ao seu lar. Correu por todos os lugares a tempos esquecidos, as lembranças tomaram conta mais uma vez de sua mente, a luta com Gaara, sua fuga com o grupo da vila do som, e por fim a sua luta com Naruto no local onde o mesmo se encontrava, algo do qual jamais esqueceria, pois foi o momento em que por fim assumiu sua vingança assim como o deixara para trás.

Chegando ao vale do fim pode ver Naruto mais uma vez, suas lágrimas se fizeram presentes, ele pode vê-lo meditando, tão sereno e calmo dentre as esculturas de Madara e Senju, deixando os ventos bagunçarem os seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados e a beleza do local levar suas emoções o pondo enfim em sintonia com seu treino, era tão perfeito ver que agora poderia enfim ser seu, sem medos, sem pesares, a sua vingança não mais existia e tudo que lhe sobrava era poder se tornar mais uma vez seu além de que agora tinha um lar para voltar, pois Naruto era o seu lar era seu porto seguro, era o amor que uma deixara para trás, mas agora esta ali, para proclamá-lo como seu. Por fim se aproximou lentamente do loiro, precisando se portar perto dele, sentir seu cheiro e suas carícias e por fim se deixando ser percebido, Naruto se assustou e tentou de todas as formas abrir os seus olhos o máximo que pode para ter certeza de que aquele ser que se fazia em pé não sua frente não era apenas uma miragem ou um sonho dentre tantos outros que tivera por todos esses tempos, mas por fim pode ver que sim era ele então correu.

- Sasuke!

- Calma! Estou aqui, voltei como tinha te prometido.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta toda noite antes de dormir eu pedia aos céus para que você estivesse bem, onde quer que você fosse e quem um dia voltasse para os meus braços.

- Eu pedia o mesmo, tantas coisas para contar, antes de qualquer coisa eu te amo muito Naruto e se não fosse o meu amor por você não sei se estaria aqui, lutar contra Itachi acredito que foi uma das mais árduas tarefas que tive que enfrentar, sim ele era muito forte, mas minha vontade de te ver era até mais forte que sua força e só assim consegui vencê-lo, pois em cada momento daquela luta eu pensei em sobreviver para poder ver mais uma vez seus olhos e ver você.

Coberto por lágrimas o loiro a minha frente me abraçou com força, não sei se era para ter certeza de que eu estava realmente ali consigo ou se era porque me amava muito, e sim eu sentia o mesmo, do mesmo modo que ele me abraçou eu o abracei ambos com os rostos molhados, e sentindo a necessidade de ter mais uma vez um ao outro, e assim nos beijamos, um beijo esfomeado, cheio de sentimentos, saudade, desespero, vontade. Tudo o que sentíamos e que estava guardado em nosso peito. E por fim ele exclamou.

-Sasuke eu te amo demais, eu te quero mais do que tudo, por favor, seja meu.

E assim falou ele enquanto se desfazia do nó que se fazia presente na corda roxa em minha cintura, me deixando livre daquelas amarras e levando seus lábios em direção à curvatura do meu ombro, e lá me beijou com todo o amor que o mesmo sentia por mim, me fazendo suspirar de paixão, suspirar de prazer e de alegria por saber que mais uma vez o teria, ele sim parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo assim como seus lábios pude sentir as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto, me senti um tanto quanto triste por elas, mas sabia que elas eram decorrentes da tristeza que eu causei a todos quando fui à busca de vingança, mesmo assim agora não importava mais, estava aqui tentando me redimir e tendo certeza de que teria meu lar de volta, assim como estava tendo o amor que um dia em meus braços.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o levei para mais um de nossos beijos adocicados, regados de carinho e amor, enquanto que dessa vez deixava meu prazer falar mais alto, deslizando minhas mãos sobre seu corpo e o despindo lentamente, sentindo cada arrepio de sua pele assim como caca gemido que escapava de sua boca e reverberando pela minha, pois não, não havíamos cortado a conexão do nosso beijo, o mesmo entendeu o meu pedido e do mesmo modo como eu o despi ele me despiu, me fazendo gemer e clamar por mais eu sabia o que me esperava, e assim o fiz, olhei fixamente em seus olhos enquanto que passava minha mão direita carinhosamente sobre sua bochecha, disse mais uma vez entre pequenas falhas em minha voz "Te amo" e assim me dirigi para seu pescoço, regando aquele espaço com carinho e sentindo mais uma vez cada pequeno sabor, cada pequeno prazer que aquela pele me proporcionava.

Então lentamente fui descendo por seu corpo já despido, saboreando tanto o sabor de sua pele quanto seus músculos, não havia notado mas o mesmo havia se tornado mais forte, assim como seus músculos agora se viam mais desenvolvidos e por fim sorri olhando mais uma vez em sua direção, ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer e sorriu em conjunto comigo e por fim cheguei a entradas que se faziam presentes perto de sua virilha, então me desfiz da ultima peça de roupa que ainda estava em seu corpo, do mesmo modo em que um dia ele me despiu, mordisquei aquela cueca boxer laranja e deslizei com a mesma por entre a meus dentes, e deixando assim Naruto por completo mais uma vez comigo e só para mim, e sem mais esperar degustei pela primeira vez o sabor de sua pele, o sabor de sua intimidade, as primeiras gotas do seu pré gozo se fizeram presentes em minha boca, o sabor era adocicado e me proporcionou mais prazer até mesmo do que um dia eu pensei sentir, então me movimentei, movimentei meus lábios de forma a ouvi-lo gemer, queria ouvi-lo chamar por meu nome, assim como ele dissera que fazia todas as noite desde o dia em que parti, e assim pude ouvir os primeiros clamores de sua voz "Sasuke, Sasuke eu te amo" enquanto que sua respiração falhava por diversas vezes, me excitando ainda mais.

Senti o mesmo estremecer e sabia que era hora de por fim tê-lo dentro de mim, então tomei seus lábios, deixando-o saborear do seu próprio sabor e virilidade, ele agradeceu de bom grado passando sua língua por entre os lábios e sorrindo com o mais malicioso de seus sorrisos, mas algo me surpreendeu quando eu ia-me por de costas para ele, o mesmo me parou e falou rente ao meu ouvido "Hoje eu quero você dentro de mim, quero ter tudo que eu não pude ter em nossa primeira vez" então atendendo ao seu pedido, assim o fiz, deitei-o sobre a ponte em que nos encontrávamos, abri suas pernas lentamente e com carinho, sempre fazendo questão de plantar sobre aquele lugar pequenas carícias e mimos, e quando pude por fim ver as profundezas do seu corpo degustei meus dedos plantando ali minha saliva e os pus naquele espaço, umedecendo e o preparando amorosamente para o que estava por vim, então após ter enfim lubrificado toda aquela extensão portei minha glande frente a ela e o penetrei lentamente, ele gemeu, mas me pareceu gemidos de dor, então ameacei sair, mas ele não me permitiu e falou mais uma vez dentre as falhas de sua voz "Continue" atendendo ao seu pedido continuei concretizando nosso elo por completo e de modo a não machuca-lo, de começo não me movimentei, primeiro me deitei sobre ele selando seus lábios e esperando até que pudesse sentir o meu loiro de olhos azuis relaxado, então quando por fim senti que podia continuar me movimentei, de começo algo extremamente lento até ao ponto de ouvi-lo clamar por mais, se tornando mais furioso, mas guloso com o aumentar dos movimentos, com o aumentar dos nossos desejos um pelo outro, sim pude sentir o seu amor por mim em cada pequeno momento pois ele assim como eu fazia questão de deixar claro, então por fim deslizei minha mão mais uma vez por entre as suas pernas e com ela comecei a masturba-lo sabendo que eu estava prestes a gozar e vendo que o loiro se encontrava na mesma situação.

Então foi masturbando-o que por fim plantei minhas sementes nas profundezas do seu corpo, assim como um dia ele as plantou em mim e pude sentir por entre as minhas mãos o líquido da vida escorrer pelos meus dedos, passando-os então por meus lábios e o beijando calorosamente travando uma batalha entre nossas línguas, marcando assim a minha volta e me tornando seu por completo, pois agora estava em casa com o meu Naruto, de volta como um dia prometi.

**Fim...**


End file.
